Ze Wungang
Ze Wungang, the Sky Valorian Star ( 제운강, Cheonmaengseong Je-ungang) was one of the Seven Slayers of the Sky Gorge of the Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect under the Martial Eminence, Hyeol Bi. Appearance & Personality Wungang was a stern-faced young man with a piercing glare and a strong body. His most distinguishing feature was that he always covered his head with a special headgear that had two horns protruding from them. Wungang did this because he was extremely self-conscious about his horrifically disfigured scalp that lay underneath his headgear. His stern nature matched his appearance. Wungang took his orders very seriously and was quickly angered when he encountered someone else breaking rules so freely. To that end, he seemed to be easily infuriated with Nameless noting that even though Wungang usually controlled himself and was able to keep his composure, once he was properly riled up and irritated, he had to see things through to the end before he was satisfied.Chapter 128 While in such a mood, he would attack indiscriminately regardless of whether a person was an ally or not. Image Gallery Plot Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect Having been allowed to wreak havoc, Ze Wungang and Nameless travelled to the Dancheon Blade Clan's base where they devastated the faction. Some time later, he was visited by Nameless while he was training and they conversed about Yellow Dragon Mountain and who was residing there. Wungang warned Nameless that they were forbidden from going anywhere near there, but Nameless merely gave a sarcastically sardonic response. At that, Nameless made his way to Yellow Dragon Mountain with a truly incensed Wungang hurriedly chasing after him barely keeping up. Before Nameless could cause any chaos, Wungang appeared behind him and ordered him to return to Sky Gorge Mountain to be reprimanded for his defiant actions. Seemingly following orders, Nameless walked a distance away before stopping and revealing his true intentions, infuriating the already irked Wungang. Getting ready to face off against his fellow Slayer, Gang Ryong suddenly appeared behind Wungang while attempting to ask them a question. However, Wungang ruthlessly attacked him before he could finish, setting into motion a fight between himself and Ryong. After quickly overwhelming Ryong, his rage returned to Nameless when the latter kicked Ryong away for his shoddy display. Launching an attack, Wungang then began his fight with Nameless. Surprised by Nameless' power, he was suddenly alerted to Ryong having returned to his feet. Irritated by Ryong's resurgence, Wungang attacked him but was blocked by Nameless who exclaimed that Ryong was his prey. After Ryong seemingly asked whether they had a reason not to be killed, an irritated Wungang attacked but Ryong blocked it barehandedly. Just then, Ryong viciously attacked both he and Nameless. Blocking the attack, Wungang attacked once again but was left dumbfounded when Ryong nonchalantly caught his spear and seemingly decapitated him. Having narrowly avoided the attack, Wungang then blocked Ryong's next assault and was pushed aside in the process. Knocked down and realising that his headgear had been knocked off, Wungang, recalling traumatising events from his past, fell into his rage and poured all his inner ki into one final attack. Launching the fearsome Blood Dance Killing Formation technique, Wungang was shocked when he and his attack were completely absorbed into Ryong's technique. Attacking out of reflex, Wungang's strike was nonchalantly parried away before Ryong ended him with a devastatingly fatal palmstrike. Thoroughly defeated, the spirit imbued in Wungang by the Grand Soul Possession Technique forcibly exited his body, leaving him a shrivelled corpse. Powers & Abilities As one of Hyeol Bi's Seven Slayers, Ze Wungang had proven himself to be an extremely powerful gosu. He wielded dual double-edge bladed spears that he could fasten together at their bases to form a longer single dual-headed spear. Alongside Nameless, he was able to easily eradicate the Dancheon Blade ClanChapter 118 and later he was capable of initially matching Gang Ryong in battle. A protégé of Hwan Sa, Wungang was one of the six people who survived the process of the Grand Soul Possession Technique, thus attaining a level of martial arts prowess that was reputed to be on the level of the Heavenly Destroyer.Chapter 127 Ze Wungang Martial Arts (1).png|Dual wielding his spears Ze Wungang Martial Arts (2).png|The locking mechanism of his spears Ze Wungang Martial Arts (3).png Ze Wungang Martial Arts (4).png Ze Wungang Martial Arts (5).png Ze Wungang Martial Arts (6).png Ze Wungang Martial Arts (7).png Ze Wungang Martial Arts (8).png Ze Wungang Martial Arts (9).png Master Spearmanship: Because of undergoing the Grand Soul Possession Technique, Wungang inherited the martial art of the infamous Pung Baek, the Bloody Godly Spear (혈무신창 풍백, Hyeolmushinchang Pungbaek) known as Blood Dance Killing Formation.Chapter 129 It was said that when Pung Baek wielded his spears, it felt like he had ten arms wielding spears instead of just two and the spearheads were thrust from completely unexpected directions; it was like watching a giant spear-wielding praying mantis. As a result, Ze Wungang was a dangerously proficient wielder of his spears, able to pull off seemingly impossible moves from seemingly disadvantageous positions. His strikes were able to raze large portions of the landscape, shearing through trees like butter and leave large craters in the ground. He was able to produce a dangerous number of severing phantom-like spear slashes to confound and slice up his opponents. Blood Dance Killing Formation: *'Empyrean Lightning Rain' Quotes *(To Nameless) "Nameless, the Earth Fiend Star. By the authority given to me by the Spirit Lord, I'll strip you of your title and take you back to Sky Gorge Mountain!"Chapter 126 *(To Gang Ryong) "I can't say that I'm quite satisfied... but if you stay put, I'll let it slide that you laid hands on me." Alternate Translations *Jegang, the Wild Devil (LINE) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gosu (The Master) Category:Deceased